


The Soldier's Sister

by XxxTheLoneWolfxxX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Marvel Universe, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Sassy, Slow Burn, Super Soldier Serum (Marvel), Superheroes, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxTheLoneWolfxxX/pseuds/XxxTheLoneWolfxxX
Summary: When Bucky leaves to fight in WW2, he asks Steve to keep an eye on his sister, Grace. But just as their friendship begins to grow into something more, Steve gets the oppurtunity he's been longing for. While he is away being the nation's iconic Captain America, Grace finds herself facing her own troubles uncovering a secret Hydra operation at a local factory. When an accident happens, she is caught in the explosion and discovers she has obtained strange new powers.How will Steve react when they meet unexpectedly 70 years later?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and cloudy day in Brooklyn. A small teenage boy was making his way home, too occupied reading the slip of parchment clutched in his hands to pay much notice to the chilly weather. He frowned. At the bottom of the page, two small characters had been stamped: 4F.

He let out a noise of frustration, crumpling the document into a ball and tossing it into the gutter. He turned up the collar on his oversized coat to keep out the wind and shoved his hands into the pockets. His name was Steven Rogers. Like most other guys in America, he was desperate to join the war and fight for his country. But there was a small problem – or rather, a small list of them.

Unlike the other boys from his school, Rogers had not been granted with a sudden, miraculous growth spurt. His best friend, Bucky Barnes, often teased that he must’ve been in the bathroom when they were being handed out; whilst everyone else had grown 2ft and gained hard, impressive muscles, Steve had remained as puny as the day he’d turned twelve. He also had almost every health issue under the sun: Asthma, scarlet fever, high blood pressure, heart trouble, sinusitis - to name just a few. Not to mention the fact he wasn’t even eighteen yet – though his countless application forms insisted otherwise.

Steve was sick of leaving enlistment offices, always followed by jeers and shouts of “Better luck next time, Squirt!” He’d show them. He just needed a chance to prove himself, to prove that he was worth more than anyone bargained for.

However, despite Steve lacking many of the physical traits desired in a soldier, he did have one thing going for him: experience fighting (albeit not with a gun).

Because of his small stature he was considered an easy target by bullies, and as a result was frequently picked on. Between being used as a human punch-bag and thrown into a dumpster more times than he cared to remember, he’d gotten pretty skilled with his fists. He figured fighting Nazi’s couldn’t be much different from bullies – he’d fought plenty of those.

And was about to face another.

As he rounded the corner onto the next street, he heard a faint commotion coming from a nearby alley. He quietly moved closer and peered into the darkness. What he saw made his blood boil.

Albert Yates, a boy notorious for causing trouble, was harassing a girl – one Steve instantly recognised by her dark brown hair. The boy had her pinned against the wall, his face inches from hers as she struggled against him.

“Hey!” Steve called, alerting them to his presence. “Leave her alone!”

Albert turned to see who had dared to spoil his fun. He sneered when he saw Steve silhouetted against the light of a streetlamp, alone.

"Mind your own business, Pipsqueak." He replied, unfazed. "Don't make me beat you up again."

"I said," Steve growled, taking a step towards them. "Leave her alone."

The bully released his grip, causing his victim to land ungracefully in a heap on the ground. Steve’s eyes darted over her to make sure she was alright as she scrambled to her feet, before returning his steely gaze to her attacker. Albert was twice the size of Steve, but this didn’t intimidate him; most people were. He raised his fists and squared up to his opponent, ready to battle.

Albert made the first move, swinging a large, meaty fist towards Steve, who ducked underneath it and elbowed him sharply in the ribs. He turned to take another swipe, but Albert was faster, lunging out to grab him by the collar of his jacket and lifting him clear off the ground. Steve aimed a kick at his stomach but missed, receiving a punch to the face for his efforts before being flung backwards. He crashed noisily into a trash can, its contents spilling over him. Grimacing, he plucked a banana peel from his shoulder and tossed it aside, looking up just in time to see Albert barrelling towards him. He rolled out of the way just in time; a heavy boot landed where his arm had been less than a second before. Steve sprang to his feet, fists raised once more.

“You just don’t know when to give up, do you?” Albert snarled.

“I can do this all day.”

Albert backed him into a corner, pulling his arm back ready to deliver the finishing blow.

“No!” Someone screamed.

Steve’s eyes widened and he grabbed the lid off a dustbin, holding it in front of him as he braced for impact.

It never came.

He peered out from behind his improvised shield. He saw the girl he’d been chivalrously attempting to rescue clawing at Albert’s arms with her nails, shouting frantically in anger and fear. Steve was left wondering at exactly which point he had become the damsel in distress.

Suddenly, another man was in the alley, wrestling with Albert. Steve quickly reached out and grabbed the girl’s arm, pulling her down beside him so they were both sheltered behind the lid. They watched as the tall figure punched the bully square in the jaw, before turning to give him a kick up the backside for good measure as Albert scrambled away.

“Pick on someone your own size next time!” the figure called after him. He turned to Steve with a fond smile. 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief as the streetlight illuminated the handsome face of his best friend, Bucky. 

“Really, Steve? I’m starting to think you enjoy getting beat up.”

Steve realised he was still tightly gripping the girl’s hand and hastily released her, pretending to brush dirt off his trousers. “I had him on the ropes.”

“Sure you did. What was it this time?”

“He was bothering Grace.”

A look of horror crossed the young man’s face. He turned his gaze to the girl.

“Is that true? Are you okay? What did he do? Did he hurt you?” He asked, inspecting her for signs of injury.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Grace reassured him. “But I’m glad Steve showed up when he did.”

“So am I,” Bucky agreed, pulling her into him for a hug.

“Anytime,” Steve replied, tenderly prodding at the bruise forming around his eye.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Bucky put one arm around his sister and the other around Steve's shoulders and escorted them back onto the street.

The trio walked together, the sound of their footsteps echoing loudly in the otherwise silent street.

"So. I have news," Bucky announced as they made their way home.

"Oh yeah?" Steve replied. 

Bucky reached inside his pocket and handed him a slip of paper, watching as his friend quickly scanned them. 

"You got your orders?"

"Yep. Sergeant James Barnes," he announced, puffing out his chest.

"Bit pretentious, don't you think, _Bucky_?" Grace teased. 

Her brother smiled and nudged her arm playfully before turning his attention back to Steve.

\-----

The boys started to talk about the war and Bucky’s new assignment, speculating about what being a soldier would be like. Grace started to feel like a third wheel as the conversation went on, but tried not to let it bother her; the war was all anyone ever talked about these days.

Grace didn’t like talking about the war, but with each passing day it got more and more difficult to pretend it wasn’t happening. Almost every wall in town was plastered with motivational posters about it, and updates were always being broadcasted on the radio. But most of all, she hated that it would separate her and her brother, for a few months, years, or - she gulped just thinking about it – possibly forever.

She shook the thought from her head. Bucky was leaving for England first thing tomorrow morning. She had to stay positive, or at least fake it effectively, for his sake until then. So she tuned back into their conversation, listening as Steve told Bucky about his most recent attempt to enlist; apparently he was from Paramus now.

Like Grace, Steve was only seventeen. Bucky, on the other hand, was almost twenty and fit as a fiddle, so had been recruited immediately.

Bucky chuckled and ruffled Steve’s hair, scolding him for forging the paperwork and reminding him that he could face serious repercussions if anyone ever found out. Grace rolled her eyes, but secretly she couldn’t help but admire his persistence.

“Hey, I’ve got something that I bet will cheer you up,” said Bucky. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a copy of today’s newspaper, waving the front page under Steve’s nose.

“What’s this?” Steve asked, snatching the paper from him so that he could actually read the headline. It read: _‘World Exposition of Tomorrow’._ “A science expo?”

“Yep. Even hooked you up with a date.” Bucky stated proudly.

“Bucky, I-“

“Don’t worry. You can thank me later.”

“But-“

“Can I come?” Grace suddenly piped up. They both looked at her, surprised.

“I didn’t know you were into science?” said Bucky.

“I’m not. Not really. But I’ve heard rumours that there’ll be a flying car. And, well, it _is_ your last night. Pleeeeeeease,” she begged.

“Well… I guess it would be okay. It was supposed to be a double-date, though. Lord knows how Steve’s going to get a girlfriend without me here to be his wingman.” 

Bucky clearly noticed Steve’s scowl directed at him and flashed his most charming smile straight back.

“I don’t mind Grace tagging along,” Steve admitted. “Who knows if the girls you invited will even like me.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. They’ll love you!”

“Riiiight,” he replied, looking at the ground dejectedly. “I’m sure they’ll love my black eye too.”

“I think it makes you look tough,” Grace offered in an attempt to make him feel better.

Steve snorted, “Seriously?”

“No, you look like a bruised apple,” Bucky chuckled. “Come on. You can get cleaned up and have something to eat at our place.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Grace said. “You did save my life, after all. It’s the least we can do.”

Though they never mentioned it, they knew Steve’s family was poor. As a result he was often underfed, so they invited him around frequently to share their meals, despite being underprivileged themselves. It wasn’t uncommon for him to stay the night either, sleeping on their couch - he was practically part of the family.

The trio climbed the grated metal stairs to Bucky and Grace’s apartment. They had lived alone ever since their father had died in a tragic accident when they were little, and their mother had passed away from influenza a little over a year ago. But as Bucky had been 18 at the time, he had become Grace’s legal guardian as well as her big brother. It wasn’t ideal, but they’d managed, and this way they’d been able to stay together.

They filed inside, hanging their jackets on the hooks by the door.

“Bathroom’s all yours, Punk,” Bucky said. “Oh, and there’s some spare clothes of yours in my room.”

Steve had gotten into the habit of leaving stuff at theirs, since he visited so often. It had also saved him from having to explain to his mother on numerous occasions the reason why he was covered in dirt and blood; he hated causing her unnecessary worry.

“Thanks,” he replied.

Bucky smiled, turning to his sister, “Come on, Grace, you can help me make the sandwiches.”

Grace followed him into their small kitchen. A wooden table occupied most of the room, surrounded by a stove, sink, fridge, and a few cupboards. Bucky took a tin of Spam out of one and handed it to her. She set to work cutting the meat while Bucky sliced a loaf of bread.

“So, ready for tomorrow?” Grace asked.

“You betcha! Well, I still have a bit of packing to do - you know me,” He chuckled.

“What do you think it will be like?”

“Hmm. I’m not sure. A lot of exercise and shouting, I imagine. My friend, Gabe, said they make you do a hundred push-ups every day.”

“I heard it was a thousand,” Grace teased.

Bucky gasped, clutching his chest dramatically. “Ugh, how will I survive?”

“You’d better survive,” Grace warned. “Who else am I going to thrash at Monopoly? Who else would I invite to my wedding in 10 years time - other than Steve, I suppose? Assuming he’s still in once piece. Don’t know how long he’ll last without you around to save his butt.”

“Hey, give him some credit. Steve’s perfectly capable of holding his own. I just… stand nearby and look intimidating.”

“Liar. You always join the fight.”

“Well, I can’t let him have all the fun.” He joked. “Anyway, won’t Steve be invited to your wedding by default?”

“What do you mean?” She asked, giving him a sideways look.

The corner of Bucky’s mouth curled up in a sly grin. “Well, I’m assuming he’d be the groom - wouldn’t he?”

Grace frowned in disdain. “Ew. No. He’s my best friend. He- he’s _your_ best friend. That would be so awkward. I can’t even- just no!”

“Alright,” Bucky straightened to his full height. “If you’re so sure – let’s bet on it.”

“What are the stakes?” She asked, suspicious.

“If I win and you get married to Steve, you owe me twenty bucks.”

“Twenty?!”

“If I’m wrong, I’ll give you thirty. Deal?” He raised an eyebrow and stuck out his hand.

Grace paused for a moment, considering the offer. It was almost a no-brainer; she would never, ever, in a million years get married to Steve. They were nothing alike.

She took Bucky’s hand and shook it firmly. “Deal. Now you really do have to survive – to pay up.”

Bucky simply shrugged, confident as ever.

At that moment Steve entered the kitchen, his hair still slightly damp from the shower. They sat down at the table together to eat. After they were done, Steve helped Grace clear the table while Bucky went to finish packing his suitcase for tomorrow’s train journey.

“How are you doing?” Steve asked.

“What do you mean?” Grace replied. “About earlier?”

“No.” Steve backtracked. “I mean, yes. I hope you’re alright after that ordeal. A-are you?”

“Steve, honestly, I’m fine.” She assured him. “What is it you wanted to ask?”

“I just wondered how you’re coping. With Bucky leaving, I mean. It must be difficult for you. You seem okay, but I can’t help thinking there’s something you’re not letting on.”

Grace heaved a sigh and lowered her voice so her brother wouldn’t hear. “I’m trying not to think about it. I need to keep it together for his sake, at least until tomorrow. I don’t want him worrying about me, or regretting his choice to join up.”

Steve nodded sympathetically. “I get it.”

“It’s just… I worry he won’t come back.” She admitted.

“Grace,” Steve interrupted, softly.

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t be thinking like that. But I can’t help _not_ thinking about it, you know? It’s like there’s a constant nagging at the back of my mind, no matter how much I push it away.”

Grace exhaled, failing to conceal the shaky hitch in her breath as she did so.

Steve’s expression became concerned.

“Hey, come here,” he said, taking her into his arms. Grace gratefully accepted the hug and was quick to return it.

At that moment Bucky returned to the kitchen, but stopped abruptly when he saw the scene in front of him. A knowing smile formed on his face. He crept back out, not wanting to disturb their private moment. 

Far from being annoyed at his friend, it was reassuring to know that the two people he cared most about in the world would be taken care of while he was gone; his sister was in safe hands, and Steve wouldn’t be alone. And he was going to be twenty bucks richer upon his return home.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that same evening, Steve and Bucky stood by the entrance to the Stark Expo, waiting for their dates to arrive. They had all smartened up for the event. Bucky had decided to stay in his soldier’s uniform, his cap perched jauntily over his dark curls; Steve was wearing his best clothes - although they were just as poorly fitting as the ones he’d changed out of - and he still sported a big purple bruise under his left eye. Even Grace had been persuaded into ditching her usual shirt and slacks in favour of a dress (she had, however, drawn the line when her brother suggested heels - her saddle shoes were much comfier).

As time began to drag on, Grace, getting impatient, wandered a short distance away from the boys. She felt their gazes follow her, knowing that they would be keeping an eye on her, to make sure she was safe.

She tried to peer over the wall at all the cool science-y stuff inside the expo. It was considerably taller than she was - even standing on her tiptoes didn’t help much.

An idea crossed her mind. Surreptitiously casting a glance back at her brother to check if he was still looking, she placed her hands on the topmost bricks, debating whether or not she could climb up and get a better look. Catching Steve smirking at her - as if knowing what she was planning - she thought better of it, and settled for spying through a small hole where part of the plaster and brickwork had crumbled away. To her great displeasure, what little she managed to glimpse through the tiny gap was quickly obscured when a very large man leaned against it, blocking her view.

Realising he wasn’t about to move anytime soon, she gave up and returned to the others, grumbling under her breath. If anyone needed a rationed diet, that guy did.

“Are you sure these girls will show up?” Steve asked, hunching his shoulders and pulling his jacket closer around him. It wasn’t particularly chilly, but her scrawny little friend always felt the cold more than everyone else.

“Here,” Grace said, removing her scarf. When Steve declined - like the stubborn gentleman he was - she wrapped it around his neck anyway, ignoring his protests. He had two choices: accept the kind gesture or face possible strangulation. It didn’t take long for him to come to his senses.

“You’re welcome.” She grinned, once he’d finally stopped resisting.

Steve rolled his eyes, but adjusted the scarf - at least it wasn’t pink and fluffy.

“Quit messing about, you two,” Bucky scolded. “The girls are here - hey!” He called, waving to two young women who were making a beeline for them.

Steve nervously straightened his tie and tried to smooth his hair into place.

Grace thought he looked fine, and gave him a shove forwards, sending him stumbling after Bucky.

He shot her a look over his shoulder and mouthed ‘Do you mind?!’ 

In response she widened her eyes and jerked her head pointedly at the approaching women, urging him on. If past experience had taught her anything, it was that Steve had about as much luck with women as pigs did of sprouting wings and taking flight. Ergo, none. But what she couldn’t understand was why. Even if he was a bit of a dumbass, he was sweet, and kind, and funny, and - when he wasn’t covered in dirt and bruises – rather nice-looking.

As the two women approached, Grace kept her distance and tried to look inconspicuous. She wanted to give Steve the best chance of making a good first impression; and as for Bucky - it just wouldn’t be in his best interests for the girls to know that he’d brought his little sister along with him on a date.

“Evening, Ladies. My, don’t you look lovely tonight?” Bucky greeted, hitting them with the most charming smile he could muster.

The two women blushed and burst into a fit of giggles.

Grace raised her eyebrows. Maybe it was because it was her brother, maybe it was because she’d seen him with a truly disgusting cold on multiple occasions, maybe it was because she knew how much of an annoying swine he could be - but she didn’t think he was anywhere near attractive enough to warrant a reaction like that, fancy uniform or not.

“Hi, Sergeant.” (more giggling)

Grace was relieved she had decided to hang back; she was struggling to maintain a straight face herself. It was almost impossible to fathom that these women, who were both older than she was, were acting like 12-year-old schoolgirls.

Bucky gestured to his friend. “You remember Steve, right? I mentioned him earlier today?”

Steve stood proudly and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” the blonde lady replied, sneering down her nose at him.

“So. Shall we?” Bucky asked, offering his arm to the blonde lady. She took it eagerly and they stepped through the entrance gates together.

Steve offered his own arm to the brunette.

“Um, no thanks.” She said, before scurrying after her friend.

Steve sighed and hung his head.

“Well, that was rude.” Grace commented as she approached him.

“It was about as much as I expected,” he shrugged. “Come on. Let’s go catch up to them – we don’t want to miss the flying car.”

“Oh, we have time. How about we get some candy first?”

“Okay, sure.”

Grace grabbed his hand and Steve allowed himself to be dragged into the loud noise and bright lights of the exposition.

The atmosphere inside was incredible. Grace had never seen anything like it. The typically dull, grey plaza was illuminated with lights of every colour, amplified even more by the vibrant fireworks exploding in the sky above them. They both ducked instinctively as some kind of monorail train whizzed past, speeding off in the direction of the large metal globe that was situated in the centre of the display.

The globe caught Grace’s attention. It was surrounded by displays showcasing all kinds of fascinating science gadgets and gizmos. She noticed a large crowd of people gathered around an exhibit labelled ‘The Synthetic Man’ and hurried towards it, eager to get a closer look.

“Wow, check this out!” She exclaimed.

Steve stood just behind her, looking up at the artificial man in the red, skin-tight suit.

“Nice costume.” He observed, raising an eyebrow. “Very fashionable - I wouldn’t be caught dead in an outfit like that.”

“It is a bit gaudy, isn’t it?” Grace snickered. “Still, at least he’s not wearing his underwear on the outside.”

Slightly taken aback by her remark, Steve spluttered, but tilted his head in amusement nonetheless. “Yep, there is that.”

They walked around, viewing a few more exhibits before spotting a stand selling candyfloss, popcorn, and a wide selection of sweets - and there was barely a queue! Grace marched over and fished some coins from her purse, exchanging them for a small bag of Jellybeans.

They moved to an area off the main path to enjoy their bag of goodies, watching other people stroll by.

Grace picked out a handful of sweets and offered the rest to her friend. He took a few then tried to hand it back, but Grace refused. “You keep them - I only like the purple ones.” She explained.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Just… maybe save a few of the red one’s for Bucky.”

“Sure thing. Speaking of,” He popped another Jellybean into his mouth. “We should probably regroup with him soon.”

“Yeah, probably.”

Steve noticed the slight change in her mood. “Something wrong?”

“Well, it’s just- You’d think he would’ve wanted to spend his last night with us, but-“ she shrugged. “It’s really no big deal.”

“Ahh, you know what he’s like - always popular with the ladies. Besides, I’m still having a good time.”

“Really? Is it because I gave you sweets?” She teased.

“No, I mean it,” he insisted, meeting her eyes so that there could be no doubt in her mind that every word was sincere. “I like spending time with you.”

“Wouldn’t you prefer to be on that double date Bucky had planned? With the pretty girls?”

“Nope,” he chewed another Jellybean, considering for a moment. “Well, maybe - but I’m already spending tonight with a pretty girl.”

Grace blinked and stared at Steve, unsure she’d heard him right. He was purposely looking away from her, apparently fascinated by something across the pathway (the only thing of any particular interest she could identify in that vicinity was a rusty old fire hydrant). He must’ve felt her staring, because a second later their eyes met again. Now it was Grace’s turn to look away, pretending to scour the crowd for her brother.

Surely he’d meant that he liked spending time with her as friends, like they’d always done – right? Whilst it had crossed her mind in the past that Steve spent an abundantly large amount of his free time with them, she’d always assumed it had been because Bucky was his best (not to mention, only) friend. It had never even occurred to her that he hung around so often because he enjoyed her company too. As for pretty? He probably just said it to be kind; that was the only logical explanation. Unless…? Nah. He couldn’t possibly have a crush on her.

“Hey, I think that’s them over by the stage.” She said.

“Great, let’s go.” Steve said, leading the way.

The pair weaved through the crowd, searching for Bucky. Eventually they found him near the front, close to the stage.

“Where have you two been, or should I even ask?” He said, with a sly grin.

“Hahaha, funny,” Grace replied, humourlessly. “We just looked around at the exhibits and bought some candy.”

“Jellybean?” Steve asked, offering the striped paper bag (simultaneously providing hard evidence that they had not been off snogging somewhere, as Bucky was implying).

“Ooo, thanks!” He took one and popped it in his mouth.

Steve proceeded to offer the bag to the two girls - out of sheer politeness - but they ignored him.

That was the last straw. Grace opened her mouth, about to give the two of them a piece of her mind, when Steve trod on her foot. Surprised, she turned to him as if to say ‘What the hell was that for?’, but he shook his head, conveying that he wanted her to drop the matter. So, begrudgingly, she did.

At that moment, a spotlight beamed down, almost blinding them. As if in unison, all conversation stopped and heads turned as Howard Stark himself waltzed onto the stage, accompanied by an entourage of beautiful young women. Applause echoed throughout the audience, broken sporadically by cheers, whoops and – from some raucous guys near the back – shrill whistles.

“Thank you, thank you!” Howard said, spreading his arms wide, revelling in all the attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Have I got a treat for you tonight! What if I told you that in a few short years, your automobile won’t have to touch the ground – at all!” His assistants set to work removing the wheels from the vehicle. Howard continued, “Well, with Stark technology, it can be made possible!”

Grace stood transfixed as the car began to rise from the stage. The tension in the air was almost palpable; she could sense the people around her holding their breath as it hovered there for a moment, entirely by its own power.

“Holy cow.” Bucky gasped.

However, the spectacle was short-lived. Sparks started to flicker from within the machines, and suddenly there was a loud bang as they shorted out completely, sending the car crashing back to the ground.

Howard didn’t seem too concerned that his big presentation had quite literally fallen flat. And exploded. And was currently on fire.

"Well… I did say a few years."

The audience laughed in response and more enthusiastic clapping arose as he took a final bow and disappeared offstage.

"Wow! How cool was that! Do you think-" Grace turned excitedly to her friend, but the space where Steve had been a moment ago was empty. She glanced around, searching for him amongst the sea of people. "Steve?"

"Grace," She spun on her heel. It was her brother. "We're heading off to go dancing."

He noticed her concerned expression and realised his pint-sized companion wasn't with her. "Where's Steve disappeared to?"

"I don't know. He was here a minute ago."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait here. I'll go look for him. I have a pretty good idea where that little punk's gotten off to."

Grace nodded. To her relief, she noticed that her brother's date (now plural, she supposed) had gone to look at a large paper-mache model of the Earth’s structure. If she’d had to endure making small talk with them, a few choice words may have ‘accidentally’ slipped out.

\--------

Just as he suspected, Bucky found Steve inside the small building the armed forces had set up in an attempt to recruit the young men attending the expo.

His friend was staring up at a photo of a soldier, who had a mirror instead of an actual face. It was placed there, he supposed, to help prospective soldiers envision how good they’d look in uniform. However, Steve wasn’t quite tall enough. Some other day, Bucky might’ve found the figure with the top of Steve’s head poking out from where his mouth was supposed to be hilarious; as it were, he knew how desperately his friend wanted to be a soldier, and instead the sight almost broke his heart.

He stepped forwards and gave him a friendly shove to gain his attention.

"Hey, come on. We're supposed to be having fun.” Bucky looked at him sternly. “You’re really gonna do this again?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s a fayre, I figured I’d try my luck.”

“This isn’t a game, Steve. It’s war. You could get seriously injured, okay? You could die.”

“Look, I know you don’t think I can do this-“

“Why are you so keen to fight, anyway? Being a soldier isn’t everything. There are so many other important jobs away from the front lines.”

“What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in a little red wagon?”

“Yes! Why not?!” He exclaimed, raising his voice.

“Bucky! Men are out there laying down their lives. I've got just as much right to be out there fighting for my country as the rest of them!”

“Look, all I'm saying is you shouldn't feel like you have to prove yourself to anyone.” Bucky wished he could talk his friend out of this. Steve held his gaze evenly, his cool blue eyes filled with determination; deep down Bucky knew he’d never be able to.

“Just… keep an eye on Grace for me, okay? And don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

“How can I?” Steve retorted. “You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

“Punk.” Bucky said, taking a step forward to give his friend a final hug goodbye.

“Jerk.” Steve shot back as he threw his arms around him.

Bucky smirked and ruffled Steve’s hair, ignoring his squawks of indignation, then went to join the girls waiting for him to take them dancing.

“Hey! Don’t win till I get there!” Steve called.

Bucky stopped and turned to give Steve a practiced salute. “See you on the other side of the war!”

“See you on the other side of the war,” Steve echoed as he watched his friend leave.

With a longing glance back at the poster, he decided to abandon his mission to join the army, just for tonight. He had a more urgent priority to find Grace and walk her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Snromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snromance) for beta-ing!


End file.
